Where I Belong
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Post Angels and Demons. Nikki and Ian once they've left the building... what happens now?


_**A/N: Okay, so, my first Numb3rs fic! Yaay! I hope you all like it! It's post Angels and Devils, the one where Amita gets abducted. I loved the Ian/Nikki bit, and HAD to write a fic. I mean, it's so unexpected, but so insanely awesome! I love it, anyway! I've also been watching Lou Diamond Phillips [the actor who plays Ian] on I'm A Celeb USA =) go Lou!  
**_

"I never saw that one coming." I heard the words as I walked out of the office, Ian's hand on the small of my back. I smiled.

"I'll drive." Ian said, and I glanced at him.

"Sure." I agreed, and he walked me to his car. His hand moved from my back to take my hand, an unfamiliar gesture from the hardcore sniper. I sat in the passenger seat as he drove us to the bar, not the usual bar the team went to, because I guess he thought maybe they would go there later.

When we walked in, I could feel his arm around my waist, a strangely comfortable gesture from him. We walked up to the bar together.

"Edgerton." The bartender smiled at Ian, and leered slightly at me, although I noticed the slightly annoyed glare Ian sent the bartender's way. "The usual?"

"Thanks. Nikki?" I thought for a moment, passing my eyes over the bar's hand pumps.

"Half of Corona please." He drew my half pint and the pint of Negra Modelo for Ian. If I hadn't already deduced that the pub was Mexican (the name, Desperado, implied something of a Spanish or Mexican nature) the beer did the rest.

"Look who it is. Ian Edgerton." I saw the sudden difference of mood in Ian's eyes as he turned to look to the speaker.

"Carlos Hernando." Ian's voice was cordial, but it was blatant he didn't like the guy. I turned slightly. The man, Carlos, was tall and heavy built; I could see his muscles through the fabric of his shirt.

"You still owe me." Carlos said, his mouth curled in an evil smirk I had seen on the face of many suspects in our custody who thought they were better than us.

"I owe you nothing." Ian's voice was calm, and he had made no move toward or away Carlos.

"You owe me a lot." Carlos snarled, taking a step towards us. I stiffened slightly; I wasn't sure what I was expecting. My hand hovered slightly over where my gun was holstered.

"For what, Carlos?" Ian asked, perfectly collected and calm. I could see this was angering Hernando even more, but I was pretty sure that Ian was meaning for that to happen.

"I have told you before," Carlos was quite intimidating now, "you don't mess with my family."

"Your family," Ian laughed dryly. "Your family is a group of drug dealers."

Carlos was fuming now.

Soon, I knew what was going to happen.

And it did.

Guns were drawn.

Shots were fired.

I hit the ground. I hadn't gotten off my stool though; Ian had pushed me out of the way. I winced as Ian landed on top of me. I heard a shot, and I knew Ian had fired it. I knew it would hit its target.

Soon, it was all over. Ian's weight decreased and I felt him lift me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, and I nodded, looking around. Two men were down, one was Carlos. People looked slightly shocked, but business was still carrying on as normal.

"Fine." I said, and I felt his thumb brush some dust from my cheek. It felt strange, and I felt strangely helpless for some reason. I hadn't done anything; I felt that I'd been more like the stupid little damsel in distress who never gets to partake in the shoot outs.

"Drink up." Ian passed me my glass and I finished my drink. I could hear the sound of police sirens outside. We walked out of the bar, and we both flashed our badges at the other cops.

"FBI." I said, and they looked slightly confused. We walked past them, toward Ian's car.

"Tell Don I'll have the report on his desk in the morning." Ian called back, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

We drove back to his place and I didn't argue. I didn't mind.

I followed him inside his apartment. It was larger than I'd expected, and a lot more… cosy and homely. I'm not sure what I actually expected, but what I saw wasn't really it.

"Drink?" Ian asked, bringing out of my musings.

"No thanks." I replied, sitting down on the couch, my legs curled up under me. Ian sat next to me, and I relaxed into him like it was a completely normal thing to do. I felt the warm weight of his arm over my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sure you're alright?" He asked me, his voice softer than usual. His fingers played with my hair.

"Yeah," I said, "just tired from all that's been happening."

"At least we've got Amita back." Ian reminded me, and I nodded.

"Due to Amita and Charlie's genius and your skill with a sniping rifle." I chuckled, and Ian's arms pulled me closer to him. I leaned back into him, and we stayed like that for a while, his arms wrapped around me. I felt more comfortable than I had done in a while.

I felt him press him lips to my hair, and I tilted my head back to look up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Shh." He whispered, kissing my lips. I returned the kiss, turning to make it easier.

Soon, I was on my back n the couch, Ian's weight on top of me.

"They make couches too small." I chuckled at his words, lifting my head to kiss him again.

I ran my hands through his cropped hair.

"We could continue this elsewhere." I conceded, my voice slightly lower than normal.

"I'm sure we could." He rolled off of me, and I let myself be picked up and carried into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him with his foot and laid me down on the bed.

"That's better." I looked up at him, my fingers already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Much." He agreed, and I knew just where I belonged now.

_**A/N: I had to have a little action**__**, because, well, it's Ian and Nikki! Jeez, sniper extraordinaire and adrenaline junkie. I actually think they're my new favorite Numb3rs pairing. Yeah, I'm a shipper, live with it.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
